


The Legend of Clarke

by an_upset_librarian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Spoilers for Season 2, aka where monty is a storyteller, and describes clarke's badassery, hints at lintavia, mentions of bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_upset_librarian/pseuds/an_upset_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the bonfire, the children gathered to hear the story of how Clarke destroyed the mountain again. Monty had started his weekly stories after they got back to Camp Jaha, and the favorite story was Clarke's. </p><p>"They first heard the stories around the bonfire at Camp Jaha. The little children from the Arc, who had never stepped out of the camp, were curious about why the Chancellor was sad and about the war. They wanted to hear about the golden haired princess everyone talked about. They wanted to know why so many teenagers returned bloody and with a pained look in their eyes. Monty was the official storyteller in their eyes, and he told the story of Clarke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> so in response to feels, this is a little one shot about the legend of Clarke. Hope y'all like it!  
> also i don't own the 100 sadly

They first heard the stories around the bonfire at Camp Jaha. The little children from the Arc, who had never stepped out of the camp, were curious about why the Chancellor was sad and about the war. They wanted to hear about the golden haired princess everyone talked about. They wanted to know why so many teenagers returned bloody and with a pained look in their eyes. Even some of the adults looked forward to Monty's stories, and they too gathered around to hear about the survival of the first 100. Monty was the official storyteller in their eyes, and he told the story of Clarke often. 

 

“When the first 100 came to the ground, there was chaos. We had no food, no water, no shelter, no order. Bellamy rose to power those first few days, but only for selfish reasons. Under his rule, the 100 weren’t concerned about what would happen to them, and they only cared about being free. They were finally on the ground, away from the cramped Arc and away from adult rules.” Monty said to the children, watching their awe at his words. 

“But that all changed when Clarke became a leader. She tried search for supplies when they first landed and she took some of the 100 with her, but one of the people she was traveling with had gotten injured, and they didn’t know if he would survive.” Monty’s voice quieted, and his thoughts turned to his heartbroken friend. He shook those thoughts away when one of the kids nudged him on, asking what happened next. With a sad smile, he continued his story. 

“Clarke launched a rescue mission for their friend, and enlisted Bellamy to help, even though he didn't want to. This was the beginning of a partnership that saved all of The 100 from starvation, sickness, and war. They saved Jasper from the woods and brought him back, and Clarke helped him get better. Without her, he would have died.” Monty decided to leave out the part of Bellamy’s plotting and murderous schemes. They were only kids after all, and Bellamy had become sort of a hero to them. Monty didn't want to ruin their view of him, since he had changed after all. 

“Trial after trial these kids went through. Eventually, we made contact with the Arc, and started to prepare for the rest of humanity to move down to Earth. In the meantime, Bellamy and Clarke became co-leaders and saved the camp from being destroyed by the grounders. Clarke came up with a plan that saved them all from being killed in a war they didn’t mean to start. Afterwards, Clarke and some of the remaining 100 were captured and held in Mount Weather.” Some of the kids gasped and scooted closer at the mention of the Mountain. They had heard some stories already, but Monty always told the best version. He was there when it happened after all.

“Clarke saw the corruption and evil in the Mountain when others couldn’t and escaped to get to Camp Jaha and save her people. That’s when she met up with Bellamy, who was also trying to find Clarke and the rest of the 100. Together they tried to get the Chancellor to help them break into the mountain and save the remaining prisoners, but the Chancellor wouldn’t listen. As a result, Bellamy and Clarke took some of their best people and snuck out of the camp.” Monty also decided to leave out the Finn fiasco, and glossed over how the alliance with the grounders started. He told the kids about the first few meetings with the Grounders, and how the thin alliance almost broke a hundred times, only to have Clarke come in and save the day. 

 

“...and with Lexa, the Commander of the Grounders, Clarke came up with a plan to destroy the mountain. Bellamy was inside, like a spy, and Clarke was outside with an army. She gathered the forces of the Grounders and united them with the forces from the Arc, and together they marched on the Mountain. Right as victory was within reach, Lexa betrayed Clarke. She made a deal with the President of the Mountain and saved the Grounders being held prisoner, but left the remaining 100 to die horrible deaths at the hands of the President.” Monty fell silent. He remembered seeing the bodies and the blood and the screams his friends made as they were harvested. He was happy that they had saved the 100, but guilty about how it had been done.

“Alone, and without hope, Clarke met up with Octavia-yes, the Grounder Warrior Princess, don’t let her hear you say that.” Monty was interrupted by one of the girls sitting in the circle who was a big fan of Octavia and her braids, and her Grounder boyfriend. Octavia and Lincoln still stuck out like a sore thumb with their Grounder garb and attitudes. Most of the time, the warrior couple were out in the forest hunting or camping out away from the two groups they didn't quite belong in. 

“Bellamy let Clarke and Octavia into the Mountain, and together they kidnapped the President's father and went to the control room. The control room is where the entire mountain was regulated, and it was a very important place. Clarke defeated the President of the mountain, and saved her friends, but at a cost. To save her friends from death, she had to kill the people in the Mountain. Both the good and the bad.” Monty didn’t want to sugarcoat the horrifying genocide that he helped commit inside that cursed mountain. These kids had survived a fall from space, they’d seen death already. 

“Clarke singlehandedly saved her people from terrible deaths. She succeeded where an entire army could not! She took down an entire mountain, but she was so wrecked with guilt that she left the Camp and hasn't returned. That is why the Chancellor is sad, and why Bellamy is always going outside the gate for hunting missions, or scouting missions, or anything really.” Monty got distracted by how Bellamy was always rushing out of the camp at any opportunity he got. He knew Bellamy was searching for his princess, no matter the pathetic excuses he came up with.

“When I grow up, I wanna be just like Clarke!” A child exclaimed excitedly. 

“No! I’m gonna be Clarke!” Another protested. 

“I’m Octavia!”

“And I call Bellamy!” 

"I don't wanna be the President! He's mean!"

"Lets play! I wanna start where Clarke escapes the President!" 

Soon the children had left Monty by the fire to play The Legend of Clarke, a popular game among the children of the camp. Monty smiled at their game, but the moment was bittersweet. He had lost two good friends on that day, and had killed people. He shook his head and stood up. He figured he’d go over to the engineering bay and tinker with a few things before going to sleep, not noticing the shadow behind him who had listened to his every word. 

Bellamy watched Monty walk away, his mind filled with Clarke and Mount Weather. He remembered how broken and guilty she looked outside the gate of the Camp. Bellamy knew he wasn't fooling anyone with his pathetic excuses to get out of the camp, but he knew everyone wanted Clarke back. No one more than him, but that was another story. Sighing, the lone King walked over to the fence and kept watch for his Princess to return. 

 

That was only the beginning of Clarke’s story. Eventually, word reached the ears of the Grounders, and the Commander. Lexa enjoyed the story, and did not doubt it's validity for a second. She knew what Clarke was capable of, but was disappointed in the way things had turned out. She missed the Golden Princess, as some of the tribe were calling her, but knew that her people came first. Lexa did not inhibit the spread of the story and encouraged traders to speak it when they travelled to other lands. 

The story spread to all tribes across the land. Soon almost everyone had heard about Clarke of the Sky People and her destruction of an evil mountain. The story changed from place to place, sometimes getting over exaggerated, but the ending remained the same. Clarke stormed into the mountain alone and destroyed it. Somewhere along the way, some Grounders swore they saw a mysterious golden haired woman wandering in the forest, a bag of drawings at her side and a sorrowful look in her eyes. One trader swore that the drawing of the dark haired, freckled man had come from the Legendary Clarke, but nobody believed him. Everyone was saying they had met the Golden Princess, so stories of a mysterious blonde traveling through villages were usually ignored. 

Eventually Clarke had heard her story along her travels, and she grimaced at the way she was lifted up as a hero. She was no hero. She was a mass murderer. She had committed genocide, and was trying to run away from her guilt. Eventually she knew she would have to return to Bellamy and Camp Jaha, but for now she wanted to explore Earth alone with her thoughts and her sketches.


End file.
